The King's Land
by Setsuna Hime
Summary: Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino, Gaara, Kiba, Sasuke, Neji, and Choji are Kings. They're treated like royality in school and after school they rule an abandoned compound where their word is law. KibaOC mainly. Rated T for certain events ... read to find out.
1. Desert Rose

I got bored one night and when i get bored my mind well let say wanders around? but i thought of this idea and i really liked it. Most the chapters will be short like only 2 pages on word unless i don't want to end the chapter just yet ... but please do read on and review.

I don't own Naruto or anyone from that anime just my characters but you know i do dream ...

* * *

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Kirin screamed at the top of her lungs. She was no one important and she had no enemies so why had she been kidnapped? Her captors tied her hand behind her back and pulled her off to god knows where. "LET ME GO!" She screamed again, but her captors ignored her again. People started clapping and cheering all a sudden, it was so close it startled her.

There was a man's voice really close "May we present a special gift to one of the kings" … yes that's exactly what the man said but jesus did he have to yell it was hurting her ears. They walked down a stone-like hallway and through a curtain.

"And here she is … the desert rose" The same voice of the loud man announced and Kirin could finally see where she was. This was Konoha that hidden village of ninjas but why did this remind her of ancient Egypt. Her captors pushed her towards the 8 guys called kings. The pony-tailed king got down from his throne and walked towards Kirin. She growled at him and bared her teeth.

"Desert rose huh?" the pony-tailed king cupped her face in his hands and pulled her into a kiss. Her eyes got wide. He forced his tongue in her mouth. She tried to pull away but the kiss just became violent. Her only escape, she bit him.

"Gah!" Now he was trying to pull away from her. She growled at him again.

"What a drag..." the pony-tailed king pushed Kirin towards another two of other the kings, one with blonde spiky hair and the other with messy brown hair and red face paint "Here you two fight over her".

"I'll take her" The messy brown haired king spoke up.

"Not a chance Kiba I want her" The blonde king said.

"Jeez Shikamaru you just had to tell them to fight" This king looked kind of funny, his hair looked like a duck's butt.

"Shut up Sasuke"

"Not a chance!"

"She's MINE Naruto!"

"Only if you can get to her first"

Just as Naruto said that both him and Kiba lunged at Kirin. Kirin was too dumbfounded to even move. Suddenly the rope, that is keeping her hands tried, was yanked backward. Kirin flew back and landed in the lap of another king.

"Gaara!" Kiba and Naruto yelled.

"Settle down she'll stay tonight with Kiba and tomorrow with Naruto" Shino, the king sitting right next to Gaara said.

"Let me go" Kirin growled and bit Gaara's hand but he seemed pretty unphased by it. She jumped out of his lap and ran, but Gaara still had control of the rope. He pulled on the rope, swiftly and real hard which made Kirin fall forward.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed as loud as she possibly could "LET ME GO! LET ME GO LET ME GO LET ME GO!!!"

Someone finally cut the rope and picked up Kirin "Are you hungry?" He asked. He was the biggest of the kings. She looked at him clearly confused.

"Choji?"

"Choji!"

"Give her!"

Choji ignored the other kings and asked Kirin again "Well are you hungry?" She shook her head slowly.

"Choji!" Naruto and Kiba tackled Choji, who fell to the ground under them and Kirin now free again ran. The massive crowd that had filled the corridor had departed long ago probably when the kings first started fighting. Kirin tried to remember the way her captors had brought her in but in truth she hadn't paid attention at all. She reached the end of a hallway and ran left, a dead end. She turned around and ran to the left.

"Here she comes"

Kirin ran though some curtains only to end up in the same she stated in with every king in the room staring at her.

"When I find her I'll make her mine!" Kiba could be heard somewhere behind her.

"Well when _I_ find her she'll be MINE" Naruto was somewhere close too.

Kirin backed herself into a corner. A second later Kiba ran into the room followed by Naruto.

"Rose! I found her first!" Kiba yelled and went to claim his prize. Kirin kept trying to back up farther against the walk she had her teeth bared and a glare that could kill.

"Come on rose" Kiba tried to coax her out of the corner. Neji who hadn't said anything or moved at all since Kirin arrived appeared beside her, hit a pressure point and knocked her out. Everyone got quiet.

"What? I was tired of their little game I've got a life unlike you losers" Neji folded his arms.

"Oh yeah we all know your life revolves around Tenten"

"Oh shut up! I'm leaving" Neji said and took his leave.

"Well now I have someone and I'm leaving too" Kiba pick the unconscious Kirin up.

"Don't play too dirty," Choji laughed. Kiba blushed luckily he was already leaving so no one could see but if they did they'd never let him forget. She sure was pretty though with her brown hair and pink eyes defiantly unique. He'd have to do it now.

"When you wake up Rose I'll make you mine"

"Hey Shikamaru wanna get some ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Nah"

"Fine Choji?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Sasuke?"

"Sure" Sasuke sighed. Naruto and Choji got all excited and ran ahead. Good thing ichiraku's wasn't that far.

* * *

Ok so there is the first chapter

if i didn't make it obvious enough Neji and Tenten are together

and if anyone's ever seen Prince of Egypt the beginning was suppose to be kind of like that well the part where the Zipporah was given to Moses and Rameses and she was tried up with a rope ... if anyone hasn't seen it you really should

oh and i might have spelt ichiraku's wrong but you know it's that ramen shop Naruto is always going to.


	2. Day After

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I do however own my character, Kirin._

Sorry, it took so long to write this chapter ... But here it is the second chapter of The King's Land, Enjoy~

* * *

Kirin opened her eyes. She was lying on someone's bed in someone's room. The room she was now in was dark the only light was coming from a small room that was connected. Kirin slowly got down off the bed and crawled towards the small room. Cautiously she poked her head in. There stood that messy haired king, Kiba, and he was completely naked. Kirin blushed heavily. She had never seen a naked man before and Kiba did have a nice body. He'd just got out of the shower and he began to dry his hair with a towel. Kirin just stared, first at his lower body then slowly up. After Kiba finished drying his hair and Kirin had looked him up and down a couple times. When Kiba finally noticed her, she tried to run but he jumped her. "Be my mate Rose" Kiba whispered in her ear after he had her pinned.

Kirin struggled against him, growling "Not Rose! Uh-uh!" Kirin finally spoke more than the 3 words at a time, which shocked Kiba that and the fact that Rose wasn't Kirin's real name. "Kirin ki-ri-n Kirin" She said that as if she was speaking to a person who was either slow or hard of hearing.

He leaned in close to her, "Kirin" His lips were just inches away from hers and Kirin could feel his 'package' against her hip. Kiba closed the distance between their lips with a kiss. It wasn't forceful like Shikamaru's kiss was, his kiss was gentle and hard to explain but she liked it, she almost wanted to kiss him back but just because he was a good kisser but that was no reason to fraternize with the enemy or much less to sleep with him. So she struggled some more and he pulled away from the kiss but kept his position on top of her "Kirin …" He said seductively after each kiss as he kissed down her neck.

"N- No" She shook her head. Kiba kissed down her chest. "Please no" She pushed against his chest. He looked at her face, begging for him to stop … now he'd never be able to do it. He got of Kirin. She exhaled a breath she'd been holding in.

"Dammit!" He cursed and punched the wall. It made a loud bang and a huge hole in the wall. It made Kirin jump.

"Now that's what we call a failure to perform," Sasuke said to Shino, who chuckled.

"Shut up!" Kiba lunged at Sasuke. He tried to pin him down like he did to Kirin; he wanted to kick his ass. But Sasuke didn't go down that easily he fought back and Kiba ended up being the one getting pinned down.

"We're just screwing around, Damn"

"Go put some clothes on Kiba" Shino said, putting a hand on Kiba's shoulder.

Kiba pushed Sasuke off him and shoved Shino, just because. He slammed the door shut behind him and put on some pants.

While Kiba was fighting, Kirin hid under his bed. "Kirin?" Kiba called out. Though with his sense of smell he knew exactly where she was, he was just playing around. He crawled under the bed on the opposite side and grabbed her ankle. She jumped, hit her head on a board, and struggled like a fish out of water before kicking Kiba on the head and crawling out. Mind you this all happen in a matter of 3 seconds. Kiba crawled out rubbing his head. Kirin grabbed a kunai that was conveniently left on the floor. She had it in her head now that Kiba really was a bad guy and all he really wanted to do was rape her, which wasn't completely wrong. She held the kunai with both hands, she held on tight and growled.

"Whoa there!" Kiba put his hands up, a digital clock flashed 5:38 "I have school … you can stay here OR you can come … if you want to come ... you can take a shower and I'll get a uniform for you ... it'll be on the bed … I'll be downstairs ... Okay?" He said slowly. Kirin nodded, turning as he moved so the blade was always pointed at Kiba. Kiba walked out the door but paused "Don't let anyone touch you" He mumbled and left.

Kirin was confused about Kiba's sudden change of heart but she couldn't remember the last time she had a hot shower. She kept the kunai welded until she was in the bathroom with the door lock. She striped and hopped in the shower. The shower was so nice, no more dirt, good smelling hair. The only problem without all the dirt Kirin's cuts and scrapes stuck out like someone scribbled over her tan skin with black sharpie. She had cuts mostly around her ankles and wrists and less going up her arms and legs. Surprisingly the only clearly visible scar was on her left thigh. The hot water ran out before she was finished with it. She got out and wrapped a towel around herself so it covered her upper and lower half but of course it couldn't go that easily now could it. The towel refused to stay anywhere but at her waist leaving her top exposed. She peeked out the door only cracking it open a little bit. The coast was clear. As promised there was a school uniform left on the bed and lying right next to it was a bra and panties. The uniform was a short black skirt, white long sleeved shirt, black knee-highs, and a red ribbon. The bra and panties on the other hand were a pink strawberry print. Pink had never been much of her color even though that was her eye color but she was less likely to be taken advantage of with them on. At least that's what she thought.

Walking into the hallway, the world returned to Modern Konoha as she knew it, not ancient Egypt. The hall was lined with doors on both sides and at the end of the hall was a window stretching up to the ceiling; Kirin could the whole village (not really).

She walked to the window, looking outside she say several other people in similar uniforms are hers, he noticed the pony-tailed King, Shikamaru, talking to the larger King, Choji. Two girls were shoving each other trying to talk to the raven-haired King alone. Kiba too was outside leaning against a tree, Kirin guessed as he had said he was waiting for her.

An arm snaked around her waist, holding her tight. She screamed, struggling against her captor. He put his hand over her mouth to silence her, a half-hearted effort as they were only muffled and echoed slightly in the empty hallway.

"Shhh! Shhh~" He held her close and pulled her away from view of the window "Rose? Please be quiet?" That voice, Kirin recognized it as one of the Kings so she stopped struggling.

"I won't hurt you rose~" He whispered into her ear "Don't worry" He began kissing her neck as Kiba had earlier only instead of kissing lower he nipped and bit at her neck, sucking a little at each spot. She tensed up, under better conditions this might have been nice but now she had to run away... again. He started kissing again, kissing up her jaw to her ear; his hand found it's way to her thigh.

"Naruto!" A girl yelled from behind them, Naruto loosed his grip to look behind him. That's when Kirin grabbed the Kunai, hidden in her long sock and swung toward Naruto's face. The blade caught Naruto's cheek, drawing a long crimson line.

"Ow!" Naruto stumbled back holding his cheek.

"What'd you do?" Tenten shouted.

Kirin backed herself up against the window, holding the Kunai very tightly. She growled quietly, glaring at Naruto while eyeing Tenten.

"What'd you do to her Naruto!" Tenten slapped him upside the head.

"Ow! Tenten!" Tenten pushed past him and grabbed Kirin's hands, kunai included. She pulled Kirin down the hallway and down a flight of stairs to the main hall. When they stopped running, Kirin pulled her hands away from Tenten. Tenten smiled and tried introduced herself but Kirin bolted out the front door before she could finish the first word. She didn't even think about where she was going until she crashed into Kiba.

"What the- Kirin?" Kirin looked up at Kiba, her eyes wide and knuckles white from gripping the kunai so hard. He grabbed her hands and gently he pried the kunai from her letting it fall to the ground. Kiba pulled her into her arms, holding her close. He gritted his teeth as he saw the almost purple hickeys on her neck "I thought I told you not to let anyone touch you" He mumbled and kiss the top of her head. She didn't move in his embrace. She stood there limp, her heart racing a million miles a minute.

"Kiba! Hey Kiba!" Tenten ran to them. Kiba only slightly released Kirin from his clutches to look at Tenten. "Hey ... Is she okay?"

Kiba looked from Tenten to Kirin and back again "What happened?"

"Naruto cornered her from behind, probably just mad he didn't get to her first yesterday" Tenten pulled a kunai out of her side pouch and combined it with the Kirin kunai she picked up from the ground on a red ribbon "You might need these to fight guys off, you don't look like you have any gear so you can just tie this somewhere"

Kirin slowly reached out, greedily taking the two Kunai and putting them on around her neck. The fire in her eyes returned chasing away the deer-stuck-in-highlights look.

"Well I better be going ... Neji's waiting~ Bye Kiba! Bye Rose!" Tenten shouted as she ran away.

Kirin glared as she left, "Not rose" she growled.

Kiba smiled and leaned down so he could whisper in her ear "Kirin~" His breath was hot. Still scowling and angry, she stomped on his foot.

"Ow~" He stagger back a step.

"Kiba! Hurry up!" Someone yelled. Kirin and Kiba both looked and saw everyone walking down the street.

"Come on" Kiba grabbed her hand and started to follow the crowd. Kirin pulled her hand back, still glaring as she strode past him down the street. They walked to school like that, a few feet behind everyone with Kirin a few steps of Kiba ahead glaring while he eyed her from behind. They arrived at Konoha High; Kiba got Kirin a seat right next to him and school proceeded peacefully, that is until Lunch. Naruto tried to sit next to Shino, Choji, and Kiba but he sat across from Kirin which set her off. She jumped on him and bit him, hard. Shino and Choji pulled her off while Kiba sat there laughing. Naruto spend the rest of the day worrying about rabies.

* * *

So that's the second chapter, hopefully anyone reading won't have to wait another year for the next chapter.

Remember Reviews are nice, tell me how you like the story (or didn't like) and if there's anything thing you'd like to happen ... Hit the review button and tell me about it.


End file.
